Heat
by Fictional Reality
Summary: A true Gabby fic: Explores the forbidden relationship between the two.
1. Heat

_This is the edited version on the same story I wrote a few hours ago, lol, I read it again and realised all the mistakes ARG! Enjoy._

_This is a tribute to Abby. Actually its more like a Gibbs/Abby story. I hope I do it justice. Reminiscent to Bloodbath and Kill Ari, same paternal love but also more._

Music blared in her lab, some kind of death metal screeching. She was standing over the computer, lab coat on, black mini and t-shirt with skulls on. Her hands were a flash of silver and black over the keyboard. She moved from her left to right foot in front of the table. "Abby? What have you got for me?" "Nothing yet Gibbs," She looked up momentarily, "You came twenty seconds too early." he handed her a caffeine filled drink without looking at her hand. He placed one hand on her shoulder, "Now!" she said as the computer listed its results. She stepped back to explain her findings, her hands already in motion. The street light from outside filled the room with a yellow light, the clock said roughly one am. Gibbs awaited her response, they were the only two people in the office this late at night, but this was important.

A woman had been killed this morning butchered after being shot in the head with one fatal bullet. Gibbs feared the worst when a second woman had been killed around lunchtime, the catch? He knew them both. He felt he had to stay near Abby tonight, as if she was the only woman he truly cared for.

"The DNA matches the suspect Gibbs, and not only that but it matches the blood I found in the car of the second woman and in the house of the first." "Good work Abs." She held up her index finger before moving past him to the low table behind her, "Wait, there's more. The weapon we found in the car? Isn't the weapon used to kill either of the women, the only traces of blood on it are those of a sheep." She grinned at him. He nodded as if he were about to leave. "But wait there's more. I still have to analyse the residue you found on the second women's clothing, how long you ask? Should take about thirty minutes." "Is that all?" he asked his eyebrows raised. "Yes, yes it is." She grinned again. He walked past her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Abby smiled into the sky for a few seconds after he had gone, remembering that night in his basement. "I'm so depressed, and I'm nauseous. I'm really drunk." She said before dropping the wood from beneath the sand paper with a clatter to the ground. Gibbs gently took the bottle of whiskey from her limp hand. She moved to the side of the shed and picked up a saw. "Which means that tomorrow I have to go fight a hangover while I'm in court, while some ambulance chasing attorney tries to attack my credibility." she brandished the saw as she walked towards him, bringing it clumsily to her neck. Gibbs hand reached out and gently took her hand, his other taking it from her. She looked at him sadly. The next parts of the night slurred by as Gibbs helped her realise that things weren't her fault. He had smiled at her realisation, and hardly flinched when she destroyed part of his boat. He had always admired her work ethic, she always got things done and had time to spare. She moved close to him, pushing his knees apart with her leg and standing in between them. He tried not to succumb to the woman before him. She was drunk and delicate and yet she was still Abby, his Abby, whom he tried so hard to protect.

She pushed into him. He had been close with Abby before but this time was different, the heat was so intense. He had almost given in. Instead he gently took her by the shoulders and moved her backwards. "You don't want to do that Abby." she looked down at the ground.

Abby snapped out of her day dream. Yes she did. She longed for it. Remembering his heat made her long for it once again and even stronger this time. She could stand it no longer. She checked her findings and took the elevator upstairs to his office.

He was sitting at his desk, on his lamp lit the room. He heard the elevator arrive, thinking that it was a security guard he ignored it. She crept up behind him, silently, without breathing. Just before she could touch his shoulder she was on the floor with him on top of her. As soon as he had landed he knew it was a woman, and as soon as he knew that he knew it was Abby. His mind reached back to that night. But he forced himself to suppress it. "Gibbs." She said in surprise. Then she felt his heat again, blood pulsed through her veins, throbbing increasing the heat between them with each breath. He leaned into her. She gave in to the feeling, the kissed him hard on the lips, he kissed her back pushing her into the carpeted floor of the office. Their breathing deepened. She clawed at his clothing willing it to be gone. He stroked her neck, kissing her lips, before letting his hands gracefully slide over her soft smooth skin underneath her shirt. She pushed him gently urging him to lift slightly so that she could remove her lab coat. They ripped off each others clothing barely noticing what they were doing. Soon he was on top of her again, she dug her nails into his back, willing these moments to never end, drinking in each sensation smell and touch. She felt his rough hands caress her body. He smelled her hair, the heat seemed to increase each sensation tenfold. He pushed into her inside her, willing her to grasp him tighter. He looked into her eyes meeting the same want as in his own. She pulled down on his shoulders, tensing her muscles all over. When they finally lay next to each other afterwards, they were still hot, still hungry. She pulled him towards her, "This time, I'm on top."


	2. Daylight

_This is chapter two, as you already know. I wasn't going to write another chapter but I figured I would cause of the good reviews I got. Here we go people, less sex more feeling. Look forward to more reviews I generally base my later chapters on what you say you want, don't be shy! Enjoy._

Abby sat in her office, same clothes on from the night before. The glass door stood open. She could smell Gibbs on her. It all felt so unreal, and it wasn't like she hadn't had sex before, it was that she had never wanted to as much as she had with him. If she shut her eyes all she could see was his face, his hair, his hands. It was still so clear in her mind that she could feel everything over again, if a little dulled. She hadn't slept yet she was wide awake. She had finished her analysis but Gibbs hadn't come down to collect it, she was waiting. She was also trying to compose herself so that Tony wouldn't catch on or even McGee. "Oh god. McGee!" she said aloud.

Gibbs took the elevator up to his office, coffee in hand, head down. He was all business on the outside but inside... "Gibbs, I can't believe we waited so long..." he remembered her saying into his ear... He looked up as the doors opened, and he walked briskly towards his office. Ziva and Tony were bickering in Tony's cubicle and McGee was nowhere to be seen. He ignored their argument, dropping his gun into his drawer before heading off to see Duckie. Tony stopped mid sentence, "Did he just not slap me?" They both turned to his retreating back.

Duckie was alone in his lab when he burst through the open doorway, "Jethro!" He looked up in surprise. "Something I can help you with?" There were no bodies on the benches, it smelled of disinfectant and formaldehyde. Duckie stood still reading his face and sensing something was wrong. Gibbs hesitated. "Any news on the latest bodies Duckie?" Duckie turned his back, "No, not since last night, I have just finished writing up my report though. It seems that both women were killed by one fatal bullet to the skull, in both cases it passed directly into the right frontal lobe and became lodged in the right occipital lobe. The similarity indicates that the killer of both women was the same person. Whoever butchered them afterwards was not a trained surgeon, the cuts were imperfect, with ragged edges and little accuracy." He walked and gestured as he spoke. "That's all I can really give you Jethro. Is there anything else?" He stopped walking in front of Gibbs. "No thank, Duckie." He said as he exited the lab.

Abby paced her lab gesticulating wildly to McGee, but nervously and uncharacteristically looking down at the floor as she did so. McGee noticed immediately that something was wrong, something had changed about the lab. It smelled differently, Abby was different. "Is something wrong Abby?" 'Oh god he knows!' she thought. Her eyes wide she stopped pacing, "No, McGee. I just didn't get much sleep last night and I haven't had my Caff-pow! This morning." He nodded at her and she continued her diagnostic of the results. Gibbs entered the lab, his hands unusually empty, he looked at McGee not surprised to find him here so early. "What have you got for me Abs?" He almost stopped breathing at the familiarity of those words, causing sensations of the night before to spring to his mind. "Finally!" She said looking with disappointment at his empty hands and deciding quickly that she should act like she normally did. " I completed my analysis of the residue I found on the second women's clothing, it's not gunpowder... It's selenium." she bounced towards her computer pulling up a picture of the grey powder. Gibbs stood behind her, peering over her shoulder at the substance. "And?" "Well at first I thought it was meaningless," she turned to him, their faces almost touching, she paused breathing in his concentrated smell, "But then I remembered that the planted knife had sheep blood on it." She crossed the room to the table with the clothes on it. Pulling on a glove she lifted the clothes, "Selenium is used to treat sheep with white muscle disease." HE looked her in the eyes, they held each other in their minds. "So, Gibbs, the suspect has to be involved with livestock, primarily sheep." He nodded. "good work, Abby." He took a step towards her, then turned to McGee, "McGee, run a check on the three main suspects see if they've been in contact with sheep in the past week." "I'm on it boss." McGee quickly exited the room.

Gibbs watched him leave then took the few steps towards her, he rested his hands on her shoulders. "How are you feeling?" she looked up into his face, his silvering hair glinted in the new sunlight, "Better now you're here" she broke free of him. She wandered back to her office, "Apart from the fact that I haven't cahnged my clothes since last night. He'd already he noticed, they reminded him of how he peeled them off her, how the texture moved past his fingers. He stood in the centre of her lab, head tilted, slight smile lighting his lips. She had her back to him but she knew he was watching, she crossed her arms over and began to pull her shirt north. The cross on her back seemed to becon to him, she bent over to pull a clean shirt from her drawer. Gibbs was suddenly behind her, his hands on her shoulders, smelling her hair.


	3. Caught

_Hmm seems to be a little kinky... and a little ooc, but... I'll try harder I promise! This chapter is leading straight on from the previous chapter. Keep those replies coming, I won't bite and if you leave ur signature I'll message you back._

She turned around to face him cocking her head to one side. "See something you like Gibbs?" He smiled, and without a word kissed her gently on the forehead. "Put some clothes on Abbs, someone might see you." then he walked out of her office, out of her lab, whilst she smiled coyly in his direction.

Dinozzo lifted one eyebrow at Ziva as Gibbs walked off. He pulled his head back quickly, "Well, that's not a bit strange." He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently, "You wait here, I'll go see what's going on." She opened her mouth in angry shock but had no chance to say anything before followed Gibbs' path and she watched him leave, shaking her head.

Tony passed a rushing McGee on the stairs to Abby's lab, he only nodded quickly when he asked if Gibbs was down there before moving on. He walked close to the wall, sensing that something was happening, he heard Gibbs' voice and peered around the doorway. He could see Abby walking to her office saying something he couldn't quite make out, to Gibbs. Gibbs watched her intently, as she began to take off her shirt. Tony, gasped. Gibbs walked into her office and stood behind her, stroking her shoulders. Tony immediately headed back to his office, Gibbs would no doubt kill him if he knew. He sat down at his desk with a thud. His face was pale, Ziva leaned over his desk, "So?" "Uh, it was nothing. Must just be a little tired." he nodded nervously and looked at his computer instead. "Tony! I interrogate people for a living, I know you're lying." she pushed in closer over his desk, "tell me." "Um, I don't think you want to get involved in this one." "What one, Dinozzo?" said Gibbs as he strode past. "Uhhh, poker match at my place..." he trailed off slightly, "Lots of greasy guys didn't think she should be there." Gibbs ignored him. "Shouldn't you be doing some work?" Gibbs asked looking up at tony at the end of his sentence. "Right boss." Tony fell silent.

Ziva looked at Tony one last time "I will find out Tony." she whispered before moving back to desk.


	4. Thoughts

_Okay I' m determined to make this chapter longer. I'm just going with it atm, I have no plan about what's going to happen with these two. Here's chapter 4..._

Abby tapped at her keyboard listlessly, face resting on one hand. She stared blankly at the screen. The day had dragged for an eternity, Bert nor her favourite bands could make it go any faster. The events of the past few hours had caught up with her. Not normally her bubbly self Abby's thoughts wandered to the future, not the past. How could this possibly work out, did he love her? Sex was sex, but it didn't mean commitment, did she even want commitment? Gibbs was a safe bet. She knew he wouldn't stalk her, maim her, torture her, he would care for her, protect her and make her feel safe. That was what she wanted, at least that was what she decided she wanted.

Gibbs had spent his day outwardly concentrating on the case at hand, a small part of him feared that if someone found out he was in love with Abby she would be put in danger. 'Did I just say love?' he asked himself inwardly. Yes, of course. He had known her for years, he wanted to keep her safe, protect her and that amounted to love. But he had a reputation, one which he did not try hard to obtain but rather came from his true attitude towards others. Abby could do better then a silver haired fox, she could have anyone she wanted. He would do whatever he decided was best for Abby, whether it was what she wanted or not, it was his job and always had been.

Tony kept a low profile, doing his best to avoid Ziva's menacing stares and questioning eyes. He knew she could get it out of him if he looked to deeply. He replayed the image of Gibbs' work roughened hands softly resting on Abby's shoulders. Abby was like a sister to him, and he'd thought a daughter to Gibbs, obviously he'd been mistaken. He had no idea what Gibbs would do if her knew what he'd seen.

Gibbs entered her lab after his team had gone home. They'd solved the case, quicker then he'd expected due to Tony's new found work ethic. He'd been unusually silent and it worried him. Abby was still there, typing out an email in her office, her hippo Bert sat on the desk next to her almost as if looking up expectantly. "You can't sneak up on me." she said without looking. "I wasn't trying to." He stood in the doorway, his hands behind his back. "I am starving!" She said, "You want to go out and get something, take-away?" She spun slightly on her chair, left to right. He took a step closer and placed a white bag on the desk at the same time as pulling up a second swivel chair from his left. "Gibbs!" She smiled sweetly at him, hands open towards the bag, "You're a mind reader." He smiled and began to unpack the Chinese food. She leaned forward, bouncy and cheerful despite having had no sleep for hours. Gibbs watched her take her fork eagerly, amazed at her youthful exuberance which always lit her face.

"So case closed eh?" she asked, her mouth full of noodles. "uh huh. Thanks to you Abs." without looking up. Gibbs spoke of the case across the table to her, comfortable enough to discuss his past also. When the food was finished Abby stood up, gibbs looked at her expectantly. She leaned on the desk in front of him. "Want to come back to my place?" she asked, tilting her head forward like a little girl and looking upwards through her eyelashes at him. He smiled.


	5. Out

_It's about 11:44pm the night before my birthday, And here I am hanging out to write another chapter for you all, and for myself personally. I am loving this story. You're reviews keep me going. A big shout out to __k.kuzilkovaseznam.cz__ for all her kind words. Okies here we go... _

Gibbs knew as soon as he walked into the bull pen the next morning that it was going to be a difficult day. No case, No work, Just time for people to talk. That's what he was most concerned about, not worried he never 'worried' or at least that what he told himself. Ziva was acting strangely, not with him, with Tony. She was stalking him around the office evidently trying to pull some kind of information from him. His curiosity wondered for a moment before he stopped himself. McGee sat at his desk doing something at his computer, Gibbs had the distinct feeling that he shouldn't ask. Instead of sitting at his desk pretending he was working he decided to visit Abby in her lab.

Ziva knew it was about Gibbs, Tony was simply afraid of what Gibbs would do to him if he knew he knew whatever it was that he knew. But her curiosity was not as easily dispelled as Gibbs'. It burned inside her. She had to know what was going on. So when she finally decided that following Tony around the office was a waste of valuable time she decided to ghost Gibbs. That would no doubt lead straight to the answer.

Ziva followed Gibbs all the way to Abby's lab, where she almost decided that it was another waste of time to follow him there. He was probably just delivering a caffeinated drink to her hippo Bert. But something about the way he walked into the office made her suspicious. He was casual, comfortable, not standing as straight... She almost did not dare to venture into the lab for fear of what she might find. In case she was correct in thinking that something "hinky" was going on. She sighed silently and gave in, leaning only her head around the corner as if on some sort of dangerous mission 'the only thing I'm missing is my gun' she thought. She could see Gibbs' back, and Abby's latest black mini skirt. They were talking in soft tones, Abby was stroking his face. Ziva pulled back, 'hmm this might be a little wrong..' she thought before peering around the edge of the doorway once more. Gibbs had his hands on her hips, she could only see flashes of them because they were right around the corner, they had their foreheads resting on one another's.

Duckie was bored. His assistant was taking the day off and he had no work to do. His lab was empty and devoid of bodies. Good but bad. So he decided to make the trip down to see Abby, always a laugh. She filled him with energy each time they spoke.

Duckie didn't see Ziva until he was passing through the doorway, he'd been so preoccupied with his own thoughts. And without looking into the room he declared, "Ziva are you quite alright" Turning back to the room and seeing the image Ziva had been blatantly staring at. Duckie opened his mouth in shock, "My goodness Jethro!" He let out a gasp of surprise. Gibbs stepped away from Abby and saw Ziva. 'Shit' She thought in Israeli. Abby looked at Gibbs then Ziva then Duckie with wide eyes. Her normally expressive hands stretched downwards, fingers spread apart. Then she tightly closed her eyes, "That did not just happen" she said aloud. Ziva almost ran up the stairs. Duckie still without words shook his head looking from one to the next. Finally leaving. Gibbs turned to Abby. They stared at each other. "Oh Gibbs!"She half cried, "Now what are we going to do?" Gibbs shook his head momentarily before gathering her into his arms. "Don't worry Abs We'll work something out."


	6. Controversy

_Hey all, here's chapter six. I need your help wrapping this all up, what do you want to happen? I can't choose between a good or bad ending :( arg. This chapter had taken me all day to formulate... I read it about six hundred times. Enjoy it, I did._

Soon after the incident, Gibbs had decided the best action to take was none at all. And after bringing Abby a new Caff-pow, and passing her Bert, she quickly came around to his way of thinking. On entering the office the next morning he ignored the three silent ducklings seemingly deeply engrossed in their monitors and swung is briefcase up on to his desk, removing his gun in the same swift motion and placing it in the drawer. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, deliberately appearing busy, otherwise he would look available. And in his mind The boss should always have something to do.

The phone rang. Gibbs blinked hard in relief, his way of concealing his joy. He picked up the phone on the third ring. "Gibbs" He said. He nodded slightly, He hung up. The three looked up at him, eyes locked ready for a signal. "Marine's been shot dead at a naval base. Ziva, Tony, You're with me" 'Do not treat her differently' He assured himself." McGee I want you to find out everything you can about a Lieutenant Baxter Wilson." Gibbs was already on his way to the elevator. "Well? What the hell are you waiting for?" He shouted back at them.

The car ride to the crime scene was almost in complete silence, Ziva looked directly ahead not sure whether to be embarrassed by the situation, ashamed of spying or disappointed in her boss. So she decided the best thing to do was to not do anything. Tony was silent in the back of the vehicle, his eyes flickered between the two agents in wonder. 'she knows' he thought. His eyes lit with interest, he pulled his PDA from his pocket and wrote Ziva an email. Ziva's pocket rang. She methodically removed the machine from her pocket and opened her mail. She glared at the screen. She did not bother to reply to his email, figuring it would be a waste of time and energy.

Gibbs had seen the email. He felt his skin crawl at the thought of Tony knowing, though it did explain his quietness over the past two days. That also meant that Tony knew before Ziva, and judging from the message, he hadn't told her. He pieced together what had happened and made a quick judgement on how soon it would be until the director knew.

Jethro did not bother to knock on the directors door, he simply entered. Her secretary didn't flinch, it happened so often she knew better. He stood over her desk, intimidating but she could handle it. "Something the matter Jen?" The question he already knew the answer to. He was mad, mad that she of all people would believe that she had the right to interject in any part of his personal life. "Look Jethro, It's not up to me." she tried to dismiss his argument, "Damn right its up to you, director." he spat the last word at her. "What do you think gives you the right to judge my personal life? Accent on personal." She stood up. "Listen to me." Looking him straight in the eye " There is a strict code of conduct here, we have to maintain proffesional relationships only, we have to keep our relationships out of work." "It didn't seem to bother you when it was you and I." He said calmly, yet it hit her with a slap across the face. Yes she had been jealous, yes she had tried to rationalise it all day and yes he was right. "The only reason you have a problem with this relationship is that it doesn't involve you." He let the silence grow between them. "I've known you for years Jen. We've been with other people since us, why is this so hurtful to you now?" She leaned forward over her desk towards him, "Because this time I'm in a position of power, this time I am not young and naïve, this time I know better." He held her stare until she looked down at her desk, momentarily regretting her own words. Then he left.

Gibbs was almost worried. He loved Abby but once again it came down to protecting her. What would this do to her? Sure, she could take any comments from people, and give them back twice as harshly. But what would this do to her career? And with this information public knowledge was she safe? The only thing he had ever promised her was that he would keep her safe. Telling her that this could not work out was not an option, if that was what he decided he would not offer an explanation. But that was not what he wanted. He wanted to hold her like he had that first night, to watch her get excited by the slightest mention of caffeine. He loved her child-like way of talking to him when she had a problem, and the way she could easily switch to seduction or a higher level of maturity. He did not want to let this get away, definitely not because of regulations either, they had never stopped him before.

Abby realised that the entire building knew. Apparently the open door of her office made it easy for passer-bys to witness their actions, she was surprised that Gibbs hadn't been more careful. She was a little less then her playful self, she was prepared for any attack on her relationship with Gibbs. She would almost welcome it. However, in her mind she continually reminded herself that by not being happy she was allowing those same peoples judgement to affect her. Something she did not want to happen.

Abby sat in Gibbs' basement, whisky in hand. She sat on the boat. Gibbs stood sanding to her right. Abby's head was tilted forward and she looked up at him through her jet black fringe, her strange green eyes looked brighter in the dim light. He stopped sanding and cocked his head to one side, dropping the sanding block on the bench before walking over to Abby. She sat in between two lengths of wood, soon to be the bottom of his boat. He put one hand on either side of her, resting on the beams. She twisted her feet around like a little girl, looking up at him. "Let's rechristen the boat." she said mischievously.


	7. McGee

_This is poooor little McGee's reaction to the whole ordeal. But we all know he's not man enough for Abs and at least he's got his hot MIT girlies. No sex in this one though... Next one YES. Lol. _

McGee sat dejectedly in her lab. With every right and cheerful word he felt worst. Abby had something; she was kind, loud, sexy, mysterious and above all: nice to him. She was the kind of girl who would show you everything just for a laugh, so light hearted and sweet yet seductive and playful. He was in love with her, she knew it. It was a mildly difficult situation to put it plainly. Sitting watching her pace the floor, hands in constant motion made him wish he could be Gibbs. And he wished that often, but now he had a new reason. He could see why she wanted him, apart from his silver hair and grey suits Gibbs was experienced, intelligent, quick. He judged people fairly, he easily maintained order and he wove his way through the pschi like a pro. McGee understood, but that didn't make it ay easier.

"McGee?" "McGee!" Abby shouted, poking him with a pen. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry"

She saw the sad look in his big eyes and felt a twinge of sympathy or was that empathy. Abby always got who she wanted. "What I was saying was, that these numbers are definitely not random." McGee nodded in acknowledgement, "It's a code. The numbers coincide with street addresses. The street addresses of the murder victims!" He jumped out of his chair to go and tell gibbs. "There's just one thing McGee..." He turned around awaiting bad news due to her tone. "There are two numbers at the end of this code which havent been targeted yet... And we don't know the combination of each..." McGee stumbled back across the room. "The number is 457839." Abby nodded then turned her face to McGee, "That could mean house 4 and 57839 or 45 and 7839 or 457..." She trailed off. McGee was already out the door. "At least theyre in order." she said to herself.

Abby emailed the list of possible addresses to McGee so when Gibbs freaked out he'd have a list of possible target houses.

_Sorry it was short but it's past midnight over here and I wanted to tell McGee's story... _


	8. For ever

_Okay, last chapter... I've got an idea for another story about the two so don't worry there's more where this came from. I hope you like it!_

The days that went by were long and tedious, after work Gibbs would surprise her with a new form of take-away then they would somehow end up in his basement 'working on his boat' or rather pressed up against one of the dusty walls.

Abby hopped down the last few steps in his t-shirt, the grey one. He stood before his workbench carving something for his boat, she had no idea what. They'd finished a whole bottle of whiskey over the past few days so they were on to the scotch. Abby had the bottle in one hand, she sauntered up behind him and reached around him to put the bottle on the table. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back, making him tense slightly. "Abby, are you 'putting moves on me'?" she giggled, "Yes gunnie, now its your turn." he grabbed her wrists and spun around twisting them over her head before she could respond, now he was behind her. "Woah!" she yelled, then smiled in delight. "Is that all you got?" she asked cunningly. He turned her around, letting go of her arms, grabbing her waist and sat her on the desk. Her breathing deepened, he pressed into her, his left arm on her neck, his right flat on her lower back. She put her arms around his neck, breathing him in. He kissed her jaw, moving up to her lips, kissing her gently. She moved on hand up towards the back of his head, stroking the greying hair. She pulled him closer to her, then wrapped her legs around him, he lifted her from the bench. Their kisses became rougher and more passionate, the heat between them became more and more intense. He pushed her into a wall, she stood by herself and tore at his clothes while they continued to kiss. He pulled the t-shirt off her, clothes lay thrown on the boat, the floor, the bench. Her black painted toenails caught his attention, intriguing him. They moved with each other, perfectly in sync, perfectly matched. She dug her nails into his shoulders, they were on the floor. She turned him, she was on top, she arched her back, pulling back and forth. Both memorising every movement, every second that went by.

At last they lay on the floor beside each other, drenched in sweat, not knowing how much time had gone by. Panting, and still clinging to each other. Flakes of wood and sawdust stuck to them, the cold floor ignored. "I love you." Abby panted, Gibbs was silent. "I love you too Abs."

Tony sat stiffly on his chair, Ziva avoided others eyes by staring at her desk although there was nothing there. McGee was not at work yet, unusual for him. The reason for their discomfort? The director sat in Gibbs chair, reading his computer screen, seemingly waiting for him to come in and remove her. She ignored his ducklings fears and sat calmly and pointedly. Gibbs arrived, he took the walk between all of the desks. "Where's McGee?" He asked Tony. "No idea boss." He replied. Gibbs entered his cubicle reaching for his gun purposely and placing it heavily in his drawer. "Looking for something director?" He questioned, his voice remaining stable. She turned on his chair, making no effort to stand, her hands steepled. "We need to discuss this situation, Jethro." Tony squirmed, Ziva looked up in interest. Gibbs made no attempt to humour her, "There is no 'situation' Director." Purposefully not using her first name, "My relationship with Abby is none of your concern, OR the concern of my team," He looked at each one in turn. " This does not affect my work, nor will it in the future. Therefore, there will be no further discussion about it! Nothing you could say to me would make me change what I'm doing or how I feel." He stared at her, his voice still stable, "Understood?" She nodded, and without losing her composure she stood. "If you ever talk like that to me again in front of your team or any other person in this building, I will fire you." She said defiantly before leaving. Gibbs nodded, and sat at his desk. "As for the rest of you." He said when she was out of earshot. "I do not want to hear one word, one remark about this. Ever." Tony nodded, Ziva dipped her head.

Abby clapped joyously, Her face lit by a huge smile. "Oh Gibbs!" she held the object in her hands, "I love it!" He nodded, almost nervously. "I thought you would." she hugged him and held on, talking into his chest, "How could I not!" she released him and held the coffin shaped case in her hand. "Put it on me?" she asked looking up at him, girlishly. Without saying a thing Gibbs took the collar from the case and lifting her hair placed it around her neck, clipping it shut. She touched it with her fingertips beaming as she did. Looking in the reflection of the computer screen her smile widened, the black leather band had alternating spikes and skulls, each one silver and polished neatly. She let out a squeek of excitement. And hugged him harder then before. She looked up at his experienced face, deep into his emotion filled eyes and knew, knew that she could stay with him forever.

Gibbs clipped the collar together, brushing her hair away, and admiring her. Inside he was happy that she liked it, he was worried she already had one like it. As she hugged him for the second time and she looked up at him, he stared into her brilliant green eyes, so youthful and bubbly and he knew that he could never let her go, and that he would protect her and keep her safe for ever.

_So that's it, happy ending! YAY! Thankyou to all my reveiwers, I love you all and you kept me going. Looking forward to my next story about these two :) Hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
